Escaping My Life
by inuloveskagome123
Summary: Both Kagome and Inuyasha lead gangs. Kagome wants to kill Inuyasha for killing her friends. But what if it really wasn't Inuyasha who did it and he was framed? InuKag SanMir
1. Death

I hope you like it…

* * *

She let a small yelp escape her mouth as she was thrown to the side. The pain spread throughout her body as tears threatened to fall. No. She wasn't about to let him get to her. No one had ever made her cry and she wasn't going to start. 

"Uh oh…" the gang leader's face filled with fake guilt and mocked her, "Did I hurt wittle Kagome?" His tone was the most annoying of all. Kagome had never had somebody baby her and get away with it. She felt heat course through her veins and the dark blue light surrounding her was deadly. Kagome felt her body lift so that she was hovering right above the ground.

"Inuyasha…" her voice was deep and filled with so much hatred that it seemed as if she was having a hard time speaking those words. "You've already killed Kikyo, Satsuke, Naomi, Yumi, Yuka, and Eri. If that can't fufill you then what can?" Kagome's voice was deadly and she slowly lifted her head to meet his. "Honestly, I think I'm already over it. But Sango's my best friend and I'll die before I let you through here. Of course, if I'm lucky enough, I'll kill you before that." She raised her hand to eye level. Black light surrounded it and within a millisecond, a huge beam that was at least twenty feet wide and thirty feet high shot out. Pain filled screams shot through the air as Inuyasha's gang members flew at least twenty feet high in the air. Although Inuyasha and his most trustworthy friend had survived, even they were unconscious and badly hurt. Kagome floated slowly back to the ground and walked gracefully to Inuyasha and Miroku.

Kagome punched Inuyasha and he moaned in pain. She had nothing against Miroku so she let him be. Her main target was Inuyasha. She was concentrating so hard on her energy blast that she didn't notice Miroku wake up and painfully make his way to save Inuyasha.

Miroku had been pushed away by some other men so he wasn't in as much pain as the rest of the gang. Never before had he experienced a blast as big as the last one though. When the blast had hit, it burned more than a fire wood. It took all his strength and determination just to stand, let alone walk.

Just as Kagome was about to shoot, he used all his strength and jumped on her. Almost falling unconscious the second he had touched her. He had hoped that by the time Kagome got up, Inuyasha would be able to at least defend himself. Like Kagome, Miroku also had a best friend he would give his life up for, that person being Inuyasha. They had been best friends since preschool and it stayed that way.

Kagome, after using almost all the strength left in her, was having a hard time lifting the heavy body off of her. Who could blame her though? She had just killed hundreds of men from the toughest gang in Tokyo in one blast. It probably would have taken a lot of strength.

Inuyasha, after finally regaining conciousness, tried sitting up, but failed. He heard noises to the left of him and turned his head to look. There was Miroku on top of Kagome, who was struggling to push him off. The blast of energy had hit them both hard, but being more powerful than most demons did help. Even his ex-girlfriend Kikyo couldn't create a blast as big and powerful as Kagome's. Inuyasha watched as Kagome reached her right arm over to his chest and pushed him to the side. She stood up and towered over Inuyasha. He was definitely scared by the way she was glaring at him. She lifted her hand right above Inuyasha's head and the dark purple light that had flooded around it grew as her glare hardened and became ice cold.

The door burst open and Sango stepped out. Both Inuyasha and Kagome's attention were drawn to her as she gasped, taking in her surroundings.

"Did you do this?" Sango's voice was weak as she tried to manage to get over the shock. She had thought Kagome was going out to have a business meeting, not fight with Inuyasha's gang. Kagome had sensed the half-demon aura and stepped out. She squealed. "Oohhh…I'm soooo…proud! You did all this within 10 minutes! Wow! You know Kagome, I really envy you sometimes." Sango was looking around her surroundings, as if approving the damage. She ran over and hugged Kagome. The door Sango stepped out of opened again. This time a young fox demon stepped out.

"Kagome!" the child jumped over to Kagome and landed on her shoulder. Kagome's eyes softened as the Shippo, the fox demon, blabbered on and on about how he was so worried and that she should have let the real man in the house take care of business.

Kagome chuckled as Shippo puffed his chest out to prove his point. "Alright Shippo, I'll remember to ask you when I need any help, ok?" Shippo nodded eagerly as he wagged his puffy tail around. Inuyasha gratefully took this moment to try and hop up. He almost fell down from the pain, almost. Everyone's attention was once again on him. All of them glared hard at him, having known what he had done in the past before.

Sango got off Kagome's shoulder, Shippo jumped down to the ground, and Kagome slowly walked over to him as he backed away.

"Glad to know you're conscious again…Inuyasha. It would be a shame if I couldn't kill you when you were awake. But first, I got to take you somewhere to finish a little…business." She lifted her had next to her head and punched him, knocking him out.

"Kagome, is the mean man gonna hurt us anymore?" Shippo asked, curious to find out what Kagome was going to do to the man.

"No, the mean man won't bother us anymore." She turned away and walked. 'Normally I wouldn't be this cruel to someone but he's killed many of my closest friends and he's already threatened to kill Shippo and Sango. There is no way I'm going to allow that.' thought Kagome as she slung Inuyasha over her shoulders and walked away.

* * *

Do you think I should delete it? Kagome's so mean to Inuyasha but who can blame her. He's killed like all her friends…supposedly. Review please...I wanna know if I should keep it...  



	2. Wench

Here's the second chapter…

* * *

To say that Inuyasha wasn't heavy would be a lie, but to say that it was because of all his muscles wouldn't. Though it wasn't too hard for Kagome to carry him, it did slow her down. Shippo and Sango had already ran off, leaving Kagome to haul the unconscious form of Inuyasha to the room. Kagome hadn't even bothered with Miroku since he wasn't hurt so bad that he couldn't get up on his own. 

The clanking of locks were heard as Kagome took out around 10 pairs of different keys and stuck each one in a hole. It took five minutes before the doors had actually opened. Their security was high and Kagome had made sure of that more than 100 times, especially since her gang was one of the top four gangs that police were after.

Inuyasha was roughly to the side and he grunted in his sleep. That earned him a look from Kagome. She hadn't thrown him that hard. He must have simply still been seriously injured from her last blow. She smirked at the thought of that. Kagome loved to feel powerful. It was something she and Inuyasha shared. Well, Kagome only liked being powerful enough that she scared people off so they would never harm any of her friends. Either Inuyasha was way too confident, or way too stupid, since he was always after Kagome and her gang. She and his older brother were his main competition.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha tossed and turned in his sleep. She was getting annoyed and decided to wake him.

"Get up you asshole!" she shoved him hard in the ribs and he opened his eyes as his hands went instantly to his side. He moaned in pain as he struggled to sit up. The couch he was on went down as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

"Where the hell am I?" Inuyasha's eyes averted back to Kagome, as if expecting her to answer him. Kagome didn't answer and Inuyasha was getting impatient with her. "Well...Are you going to answer me?"

"No." was Kagome's simple reply as she shrugged her shoulders and walked away. She stopped abruptly, turned her head to face him then said, "Don't even think about escaping."

"Hey! Wench! Tell me where I am!" He ran after her but slowed down when he noticed she had stopped again. "What now?"

"What did you call me?" Though her back faced him, he could tell she was gritting her teeth. He decided to use this chance to tease her into kicking him out, or at least getting her to tell where he was.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me quite well, _wench._" Inuyasha made sure he emphasized the word 'wench'. Kagome counted to ten in her head in order to calm herself into not killing him right there. She was about to turn around and punch him, but the left side of the building blew up. Both Kagome and Inuyasha got blown away from each other. Inuyasha was unconscious but Kagome was too mad to be unconscious. She grumbled as she got up. The person was going to pay. It had taken forever for Kagome and her gang to find this hiding spot. She wasn't about to let someone destroy it. Once the smoke cleared, she saw that it was Miroku that blew up part of the building.

"Inuyasha!" She watched as he frantically looked for his friend. He found him under part of the ceiling and tried pulling him out. This is where Kagome came in. She pulled a dagger from her pocket and threw it at him in amazing accuracy. It pinned Miroku to the wall by his left arm's sleeves. It was then that he noticed Kagome still there. She pulled a gun out and aimed for him.

She was about to pull the trigger, when it was pulled out of her grasp. She turned to the side and saw…

* * *

Do you know who she sees? I'm pretty sure I know but not completely. 


End file.
